


And We Were Roommates

by prettychiisy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: '00 Line, '00 liners, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Chaos, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kim Seungmin-centric, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Relationship Advice, Romance, Sarcasm, it started off as a crackfic for 00 line but then ended up being deep and shit, lowkey the four of them are soulmates, seungjin are whipped, seungjin centric, you will love them i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettychiisy/pseuds/prettychiisy
Summary: "... The spider is gone." Seungmin says stiffly.Felix, Hyunjin, and Jisung collectively let out a long, relieved sigh."Thank God," Felix says, muscles visibly relaxing."No, you don't understand," Seungmin purses his lips, and emphasizes again. "The spider is gone. It disappeared, I couldn't kill it because I don't know where it went."There's a prolonged ten-second pause where neither of them dares to move or breathe, before Jisung breaks the silence and says in a monotone voice."That's it, we are moving out. Throw the whole apartment away, fuck this." Jisung says decisively as he pushes away a terrified Felix off of him, and attempts to make a run to their front door before Seungmin grabs him by the collar of his shirt, almost choking him in the process, but successfully stopping him from running away.Alternatively: The ups and downs of living with your boyfriend and your two best friends under the same roof. Chaos ensues, fights unveil, kitchens explode, and the four of them get closer than ever. (Spoiler: there's a lot of naked)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), platonic relationship - Relationship
Comments: 85
Kudos: 636





	And We Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this Seungjin centric story <3 This has been in my drafts since March 2019 and only now I've decided to polish and post it lol I have over 30 SKZ fanfics in my drafts and,,, I don't know,,, why,,, it's so,,, difficult,,, to finish them??
> 
> In case any of you are new Stays, their hair colors are based on Double Knot / Levanter era, so:
> 
> Raven hair - Hyunjin  
> Maroon hair - Seungmin (it's kinda a mix between brown and red)  
> Lavender hair - Felix  
> Dark brown hair - Jisung
> 
> the symbols ~~~ mean: same day, but different time  
> the symbols ××× mean: a timeskip of a week, few weeks, a month, or even months later. up to your perception!

Wanting to move in with your best friends is extremely overrated, Seungmin learns.

Roommates are messy, dirty, loud, invade your privacy, destroy your closet, steal your clothes, poison you with their bad cooking creations, and further on. When the four of them decided to live together, they didn't think it through at all, but it was already too late to change his mind.

"Lix, you're wearing my new shoes!" Jisung yells upon spotting Felix crossing the living room with the intention of walking out of the apartment.

Hyunjin and Seungmin looked up simultaneously at their Australian roommate. The pale red sneakers he was wearing shone brightly under their ceiling lights.

"I am?" The lavender-haired male seems confused.

"Yes, you nitwit, now take them off," Jisung groans, pointing at him demandingly. "It took me a lot of extra shifts to buy those sneakers, man."

"I didn't even notice these were your shoes," Felix claimed defensively. "They were in Seungmin and Hyunjin's room so I thought it was theirs."

There's a short pause where Jisung slowly turns his head to glance at the newest culprits, who were now looking back at him. They had been sitting on the other couch— the smaller, cozier one that the couple had deemed to be theirs— Hyunjin facing forward to watch TV while Seungmin was cuddled up under his boyfriend's arm and scrolled down through his Instagram feed on his phone, previously ignoring the argument that unveiled in front of them before Felix had suddenly dragged them into it.

"Which one of you thieves—"

"It wasn't me," Seungmin said, indifferently. "I don't wear colored sneakers and you know that. It was obviously Jinnie."

Jisung and Felix turn to look at Hyunjin now, and the latter blinks rapidly before scoffing.

"What a way to throw me under the bus, so-called-boyfriend," he said indignantly.

Jisung groans, glaring at his friend. "Explain, Hwang."

"Okay, hear me out. I tried to put them on just to see how they looked. And they looked amazing on me, obviously," he shrugged cockily, "But they were a little tight because you have smaller feet, so I took them off. I was going to return them but then Chan called me at that moment and I completely forgot about it."

"You're breaking the roommate code! You can't steal clothes without asking permission first," Jisung complains.

Seungmin scoffs at that. "Oh please don't bring up the roommate code when during the first week after moving in you wouldn't stop stealing my sweaters," he says with an incredulous face.

"I always asked you before wearing them."

"And I always said _no_ but you wore them anyways!"

"But at least I _asked_ , didn't I?" Jisung emphasizes.

"Can we continue this later? Binnie is waiting outside," Felix asks, impatiently tapping his foot on the carpeted floor, bored out of his mind.

"Change the shoes first!" Jisung protested again.

"I'm already running late, man!" Felix whines, "Can't you let me go this once?"

"No way, not willingly!"

Felix throws his hands up in exasperation. "Then what do you suggest we do, genius?!"

"I know one way to solve it," Jisung stands up from his seat and stares at Felix with determination.

The latter seems to understand, as he straightened up and took a step forward, face suddenly serious and void of emotion, Seungmin and Hyunjin watching in silent confusion. The two males stare momentarily at each other before quickly raising their fists up and yelling in unison.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

Jisung throws scissors.

Felix throws rock.

" _NOOO!_ " Jisung groans at the same time Felix exclaims "Yes!" while cackling loudly.

"See you, uglies!" Felix yells before slamming the front door shut

Jisung huffed as he flopped down on the big couch again, crossing his arms in a silent tantrum. Suddenly, watching cartoons didn't sound too entertaining anymore.

"Well, look at the bright side," Hyunjin pipes up.

"What bright side?" Jisung scowled, begrudgingly whipping his head around to look at him.

"I don't know, but when you find it you should look at it."

Jisung throws a heavy cushion at Hyunjin, ignoring the taller's clown-like laugh and Seungmin's amused smile.

  
  


×××

  
  


Cooking was a challenge when it came to living with four horrible cooks.

Well, Seungmin and Felix were average — they had their strong and weak points, smoothies being their weakest, but at least they were good at making simple meals that allowed them to survive the temptation of ordering takeout every day. Therefore, they were the designated house cooks.

Jisung and Hyunjin, on the other hand, were a complete disaster. They weren't even allowed in the kitchen anymore after almost setting it on fire one time when Hyunjin's sister had come to visit them, and the two idiots wanted to pretend they were independent responsible adults, resulting in a minor fire that set off the sprinklers and ruined a couple of unpacked boxes. You could say Yeji stopped visiting them after that day, and only calls from now and then, ("For my own safety. No hard feelings, Hyunjinnie.")

But, today, that didn't stop Hyunjin and Jisung from sneaking in and trying to cook something without the mandatory supervision of Seungmin and Felix. ("We don't pay part of the rent just to get exiled from our own kitchen," Jisung had protested, successfully persuading Hyunjin into agreeing to break the rule.)

Both of them stood in front of the stove, with an empty pan, a burner with the heat on the lowest level, and a bag of meat in hand.

"Do you just throw it on the pan?" Jisung asked curiously, waving the bag of raw bacon.

"I think we have to add more oil," Hyunjin hums. "Oh, we should add more salt too."

"What if it ends up too salty?"

"Then we just wash it and start over."

Jisung looks at him with bewilderment. "Wash cooked bacon? We can do that?"

Hyunjin shrugs casually, blinking innocently. "I don't know, I think so."

Jisung gives him a blank stare. "Well, here goes nothing, I guess. Add salt to the oil then."

Hyunjin follows the command dutifully and pours extra salt on the oil - perhaps even more than he should have. Putting it back on the counter, he turns to look at his roommate again.

"What now?"

"Let's throw the bacon in," Jisung says.

"Rise the heat so it will cook better," Hyunjin adds, resting his elbows against the counter. "I think the highest level will do."

"Wouldn't that make the oil splash a lil' bit?"

"It will make the meat cook faster though."

"Good point. What could go wrong anyway?" Were Jisung's last words before he put (read: _threw_ ) the meat on the pan.

Ironically, Seungmin and Felix choose to make an appearance at that exact moment, closing the front door softly and walking towards the kitchen and approaching the other two, oblivious to the fact that the stove was on.

"Hey, guys. What are you doi—"

Felix's sentence was cut short when the boiling hot oil started splashing everywhere within a 5 feet range. Felix and Seungmin recoiled their steps hurriedly after getting splattered with oil, while Jisung ducked under the table and Hyunjin dramatically vaulted over the kitchen bar, taking cover behind it.

"What the fuck, turn it off!" Felix yells, using his padded jacket as a shield.

"First put a lid on it! PUT A LID ON IT!" Seungmin screams while covering his face to protect it from the burning oil droplets.

"Where is the lid? I can't find the lid!" Jisung cries out, alarmed, while crouching down.

"Check under the meat cooker!" Felix pointed at one of the kitchen cabinets where they stored appliances.

"WE HAVE A MEAT COOKER?!" Jisung's voice cracked from the high-pitched indignant yell he just let out.

"Yes, Yeji bought it for you idiots after what happened last time!" Seungmin shouts with an obvious tone, "Someone open the damn cabinet and find the lid already!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Hyunjin says, eyes scanning the drawers while also wincing every time a droplet of oil made contact with his skin. He gasped loudly, "Found it!"

He stood up insanely fast, using the lid as a shield before finally putting it on top of the pan, and turning off the stove completely. After the mayhem had ended, the other three come out of their covers, still breathing unevenly from the collective fear of setting their kitchen on fire — _again._

Jisung and Hyunjin didn't catch a moment to breathe before collectively getting smacked on the head, both of them simultaneously letting out an "Ouch!" in unison, hissing in sudden pain.

"Morons, both of you!" Seungmin yells with a frown. "Why did it even cross your minds that it was a good idea to cook without us in the house!?"

"It was Jisung's idea!" Hyunjin screamed, trying to save his own skin.

Jisung gasps loudly, turning his whole body towards him. "You snitch!" Jisung shoved Hyunjin. "It's not like I forced you to be part of it!"

"You mentioned food and you obviously know I can't say no to food!"

Seungmin dropped his hand from his temples after attempting to massage his migraine away, before putting his hands on his hips as he looked at his boyfriend and best friend with a severe stare. The culprits watched him cautiously, almost as if expecting he was gonna whip out a sandal out of nowhere and hit them with it. It wouldn't be the first time.

The youngest of the quartet sighed. "Which one of you idiots is gonna clean up this mess?"

Hyunjin and Jisung exchanged glances simultaneously.

"Not it!"

"Not i– Dammit!" Jisung curses after being one millisecond late.

"Ha! I win!" Hyunjin cackled before skipping happily to where Felix and Seungmin were.

Seeing that Seungmin was, reasonably, still mad at him for the mess that he took participation in, Hyunjin decided to go to Felix instead, who wasn't happy either but at least Felix didn't look like he wanted to smack him across the face. Plus, Felix hugged him back and didn't seem too mad at him.

"Don't forget to scrub between the tiles," Seungmin says sternly before turning around and leaving the kitchen with another sigh.

"Have fun, Ji," Hyunjin mocks before turning around with his arm around Felix's shoulders, exiting the kitchen.

"Yes, yes, laugh all you want now but don't be surprised if your Gucci jacket goes suddenly missing."

At least, the genuine look of horror in Hyunjin's eyes made all this trouble worth it.

×××

See, there's a major downside about living with roommates. And no, it's not about personal space or privacy anymore. They're past that stage already. Strangely enough, they got _used_ to it. Walking in on a friend standing naked while changing clothes had been mortifying for all of them at first, even worse for Felix and Jisung when they would walk in on Seungmin and Hyunjin in... very interesting situations, with their clothing scattered all over their room.

But, no, actually, the 'major downside' is not any of those things, although, it's closely related.

Every roommate's undoubted doom…

 _Intimacy_.

Hyunjin sighed. Being 'sexiled' from your own living room was a drag, but today he had no choice but to crawl into his room and throw small tantrums after shutting the door of his bedroom, trying not to think too much of the fact that Jisung is getting lucky with Minho in the room next door, while Felix and Changbin are doing the same thing in the living room.

_Where was his own boyfriend when he needed him?_

He snatches his phone from his nightstand and angry-texts his boyfriend.

  
  


**hyunjin:** bby where r u? >:(

**seungmin:** im with jeonginnie on the cafe that just opened around the corner

 **seungmin:** why bub?

**hyunjin:** com hom >:(

**seungmin:** ... why? 

**hyunjin:** i just got kicked out because felix's horny ass decided to have sex in the living room. OUR living room 

**seungmin:** and u want me to come home so i walk in on them? didn't know u hated me this much jinnie :|

**hyunjin:** no, i want u to come because minho and jisung are also here, locked inside felix and jisung's room. and they've been in there for like an hour now. i can't be the only person in this house who is not having sex >:[

**seungmin:** and here i thought you were asking me to come home because you missed me

**hyunjin:** ofc i miss you bub

 **hyunjin:** and i also miss your smooth legs

 **hyunjin:** wrapped around my hips

 **hyunjin:** while you

**seungmin:** alright alright jesus i will go

**hyunjin:** ;)

  
  
  


Fifteen minutes later, Seungmin is unlocking the door to his home, purposely making extra noise to let the two males in the living room know that he had arrived. Not a chance in hell he's willing to walk in on Changbin's naked butt for the third time. He has learned from his past experiences these few months.

He opens the door slowly, already hearing the ruffling of clothes getting picked up from the floor and murmured curse words.

"Anyone home?" Seungmin asks, feigning unawareness of the situation as he peeked inside.

"Seungmin!" Changbin shouts with a nervous smile, jumping once to tug his pants up awkwardly.

"Seungmin." Felix repeats, albeit much less happy to see him.

The younger, however, grimaced at the view in front of him and lifted up a hand in an attempt to cover his sight.

"Oh my God, Changbin, put some clothes on!" Seungmin screams while covering his face. "My eyes! MY EYES!" 

"Hey, at least I'm wearing pants this time!" Changbin complains loudly, "And in my defense, you showed up unannounced. Why are you here?"

"I live here!" Seungmin retorts, quirking an eyebrow, "Why are _you_ here?"

"Haven't seen Lixie in days, so I'm just paying my boyfriend a visit." Changbin shrugs, eyes darting to the side.

"Visiting the insides of Lixie, you mean."

Changbin widened his eyes, flabbergasted at the bold comment while Felix chokes in surprise.

"Stop making a big deal, Seung." The lavender-haired male complained.

"My eyes almost got scarred for life and this is what you have to say for yourself?"

"Who told you to arrive earlier!" Changbin protested.

"Who told you to fuck in our living room!" Seungmin fired back, indignantly.

"What is going on here?" Suddenly, another voice joins the heated conversation.

The three turn to look at Hyunjin now, the taller resting his back on the doorway and his arms crossed on top of his chest, pretending not to notice the mess that was unveiling in front of him.

"Oh, babe! You're home already?" Hyunjin asks wide-eyed, looking at his boyfriend. 

Seungmin internally snorts at the act that Hyunjin was putting up, but who was Seungmin to deny his baby some fun and to not play along? So, owning his victim role, Seungmin pouted a little bit and looked at Hyunjin with puppy eyes.

"Yeah, I didn't like the cafe that much so I came back earlier. Innie didn't like it much either." He rubbed his arm coyly.

"Aw, bub. Sorry to hear that." Hyunjin coos as he approaches his partner and wraps his arms around him, rocking him from side to side as Seungmin looked back at him with a quivering bottom lip for extra cuteness.

Felix narrows his eyes, suspiciously. He knew that Hyunjin and Seungmin were naturally good actors, and _very_ dangerous if put together. Normally, he would've been fooled by them– has been fooled many times before– but today, he finds it fishy that after they kicked out Hyunjin from the living room, fifteen minutes later Seungmin comes back knocking on the door, two hours earlier than he was supposed to return.

"Alright, drop that act, you snakes. You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" He narrowed his eyes.

The couple separates briefly to glance at Felix. Hyunjin blinks, baffled, putting a hand on his chest dramatically. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, Hyun." Felix accuses, pointing at him.

And then, suddenly, yet _another_ voice joins, interrupting the conversation.

"Can you guys shut the hell up, please?"

They turn to look at Minho this time, the elder having a thick blanket wrapped around himself from waist down, while glaring at the group.

"Oh God not you too." Seungmin covers his eyes with a gag, "Why is everyone naked here?"

Minho ignores him. "I would appreciate if you could keep it down, we are trying to have couple time over there."

"You don't pay rent here, you have no opinion." Hyunjin gives him a once-over, judgingly.

"But _I do,_ and I allow him to speak on my behalf. Keep it down!" Jisung shouts all the way from the inside of the other room.

"Whatever, go back to humping each other like bunnies for all I care!" Felix yells, exasperated. Then turns to look at Hyunjin. "You, listen. I didn't want to kick you out of the living room, but it was either that or me using _your_ bed, which I'm sure Seungmin would've killed me for."

"You got that right." Seungmin mutters with a deadly stare. He would've gone on a rampage if he had found out that Felix and Changbin spread their germs on his bed.

Felix made a 'See?' gesture with his hands and face.

"So, I didn't have many options."

"Still, not cool that you kicked out Jinnie just because you wanted to have a quickie on our couch." Seungmin lectured, putting one hand on his hip and giving them a stern look. Hyunjin nods repeatedly in agreement, standing behind his boyfriend with his arms crossed.

"I rarely spent time with Lix these days. Can't you guys at least try to see this from my perspective?" Changbin asked, pressing his t-shirt to his naked torso as he looked into his friend's eyes, seeking empathy.

Sharing the same telepathic thought, both Hyunjin and Seungmin crouched down until they're at the same height level as Changbin. The latter is, of course, not amused by the joke. The obnoxious combined laughter of Minho and Jisung echoed on their apartment, the eldest still standing under the doorway now enjoying the show in front of him, while Jisung was watching all the way from his bed, covered by pillows.

Changbin growls. "I hope you hit your heads with a door." He hastily puts on his shirt, pushing past Hyunjin and Seungmin with force, making them recoil a few steps back, and slams the front door.

Felix clicks his tongue in annoyance. "Well thank you very much. You ruined my chances of getting laid tonight _and_ you made my boyfriend angry."

"Oh please I will give him an hour before he invites you over to his place." Hyunjin rolls his eyes, "Which brings me to my question, why didn't you guys do this in his place instead? He only has one roommate! And Wooyoung is almost never home anyways."

"We were in the mood here! It would've died down by the time we got to his place." Felix dusts off his sleeves after putting on his sweater again, fuming.

"Well, things are boring again. So long." Minho says indifferently before closing the door.

Felix rolls his eyes with a groan, while Seungmin and Hyunjin stand there, unapologetic and unbothered. 

"Anyways, now that you're here, Minnie," Hyunjin turns to his boyfriend, with a playful smirk, "I know a few ways to spend the rest of our afternoon, if you're interested." He purrs insinuatingly, grabbing Seungmin's hand and walking backwards towards their room, slowly dragging him along without breaking eye contact.

"Why of course, darling." Seungmin stared back at him with a smirk of his own, letting Hyunjin lead the way to the already familiar path to their bedroom.

Felix's jaw drops comically like a cartoon.

"Oh so you cockblock me on purpose but then decide to have sex too?" Felix protested indignantly. "You sick bastards."

"See you later Lix~" Hyunjin sing-sang with a mischievous, cheeky smile before shutting the door, locking it with a loud 'click' that resonated in the now silent living room.

  
  


×××

  
  


There's one weekday in particular where Felix and Seungmin finish their evening classes around the same time and meet up at the convenience store that's just two blocks from home so they can walk back together. Tonight, however, Seungmin and Felix stop dead on their tracks after opening the door to the apartment, staring at the group of uninvited guests currently sitting in their living room.

"... Hello people who do _not_ live here." Seungmin says, blinking with a straight face.

"Hello." Chan waved with a friendly grin, both cooking something in the kitchen.

"What's up." Changbin says from his spot on the carpet, watching TV.

"Yo." Minho says without even glancing at the door, too engrossed in his phone.

"Hi hyungs!" Jeongin smiled brightly, "Welcome home!"

"Oh hi kiddo!" Felix beams as he skips happily towards Jeongin and smooshed the youngest's cheeks together.

"Chan hyung, we gave you our spare key for emergencies." Seungmin says, putting down his things on the entrance and taking off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack on the wall.

"But this was an emergency." He says with a grin.

Seungmin looks around before saying incredulously, "I don't see the emergency."

Chan puts the lid on the pot, lowering the heat, before turning to face Seungmin completely. "You guys been so busy with college and work that you rarely have time to meet up with us, so we decided to visit you instead."

"You all collectively agreed on coming here?" Felix says, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Chan grins, then backtracked. "Well, Minho was the least happy, if I'm being honest."

"He didn't want to wear his seat belt on the way here because he said he would rather die." Jeongin added with a wide smile.

Seungmin glared at Minho, who looked back at him with disinterest.

"I know Jisung doesn't come back for another hour, so why would I want to waste my time here with Seungmin." 

"Hey, what about me?" Felix pouts from his spot, cuddling Jeongin.

"Don't act like you don't ignore everyone's presence once you sit down to play your video games." Minho scoffs.

"True that." Changbin vouched, nodding with passion.

"Alright, I'm sorry, geez." Felix says throwing his hands in surrender. "Anyways. What can we do to kill time?"

~~~

Meanwhile...

"I swear that customer had something personal against me." Jisung pouted.

"From what you told me it just seems like the guy had a very bad day. It's reasonable, Ji." Hyunjin insists for the nth time, inserting the key into the doorknob.

"None of my business! He made me have a bad day too." Jisung groans.

Hyunjin chuckles as he turns the doorknob and swings open the door to their home. Although, immediately, both of them halt their movements upon noticing their friends sitting in their living room.

"Oh, hello! You came at the perfect time, Seungmin and Minho are about to kill each other." Changbin says, back-hugging Felix on the smaller couch that belonged to Seungmin and Hyunjin.

Hyunjin pauses. "What–"

"Oh! That sounds fun." Jisung whoops as he mindlessly throws his bag on the corner. Not that Seungmin is paying attention to notice it and scold him anyway. The latter was busier trying not to punch his hyung in the face.

"You don't seriously believe in that theory, do you?" Minho scoffed.

"It's not a theory, it's a fact. A whale can't swallow a human!" Seungmin countered.

"Yes, it can!"

"No, no it can't!" Seungmin insisted with sarcasm.

"Jonah was swallowed by a whale!" Minho declared, digging his index finger on Seungmin's shoulder.

Seungmin's eyes roll to the back of his head with irritation and reiterated.

"Their esophagus is not big enough, and they would die from constipation!" Seungmin countered. "Their mouths might be big, but not their throats."

"A human is like the size of a French fry compared to them!"

Seungmin drags his hand across his face in a facepalm. "You're missing my point!"

Minho crosses his arms. "When I go to Heaven I will ask Jonah then."

"What if Jonah went to hell?"

"Then you ask him." Minho huffs.

Seungmin gasps loudly, offended. "You–"

"Woah, okay! This is where we make our intervention so you two won't end up killing each other." Chan interrupts immediately, laughing nervously at the two males glaring at each other.

"Why did you even think letting them sit together was a good idea?" Hyunjin asks incredulously to his friends, who were gathered around the two feisty males, watching with amused expressions.

"Well, we were pretty tired of waiting around for you guys so the only way to entertain ourselves was watching Seungmin arguing with Minho." Jeongin shrugged, head nestled under Felix's arm.

"It's like watching a cat and dog fight." Felix said cackling.

"Minho would totally win, cats are swifter than dogs." Jisung said as a matter of fact-ly.

"Pfft, Seungmin is taller than Minho. He would win." Hyunjin says coming to his boyfriend's defense, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Seungmin.

"Minho is stronger than Seungmin." Jisung counters with a roll of his eyes, sitting opposite to the other couple, next to Minho.

"But he isn't as smart as Minnie is."

"Brains versus muscles isn't a smart comparison." Jisung scoffs, "My man would destroy your man in a second."

Now, Seungmin and Minho blink in confusion as they witness Hyunjin and Jisung competing over whose boyfriend would win in a fight. The others just continue watching with even more amusement than before.

"You're seriously choosing your boyfriend over your own best friend? What a fake friend." Hyunjin shook his head in lament. 

"Say that again, Hwang, I dare you!" Jisung pointed at him.

"What are you gonna do, fight my knee-caps?" The taller taunts with mockery.

Jisung gasps loudly and Minho proceeds to hold him down before he could launch himself at Hyunjin, and Jisung yells profanities at the taller, not even caring that Seungmin straightened and sat in front of Hyunjin as a protective shield, giving Jisung a daring look.

"The entertainment just doubled up." Jeongin says enthusiastically, clapping excitedly even with Felix's arms around him, restraining his movements slightly.

"I'm betting on Seungmin and Hyunjin." Felix commented shamelessly to other males.

"I'll take my chances with Minho and Jisung. I have a feeling that they might win this time." Changbin shrugged, mindlessly threading his fingers through Felix's hair.

"Wanna make it worth a thousand wones?" Felix offered.

"You got yourself a bet, lover." Changbin smirked. "And double the amount if one of them throws a punch before midnight."

"Wait don't let any blood spill before the food is ready!" Chan advised, loud enough for everyone to hear, but it fell on deaf ears as the other four engaged in yet another heated argument that entertained the others for the rest of the night.

  
  


×××

  
  


It was a regular Saturday morning, around nine o'clock. As usual, Seungmin is the first one to wake up. He was the early bird of the quartet; waking up comes easy to him because he's a light sleeper. And since their building is right in front of a small park, it gets quite noisy in the mornings. Thankfully, he has grown used to it over the months. He's also grown used to having alone time in the mornings, in which he would just sit in the living room to watch TV or some movie to kill time until one of his roommates wakes up.

Today, though, _today_ all four of them were awake, which was a rare occurrence unless it was a weekday. Hyunjin never wakes up on his own terms, only a very loud sound could wake him up. Jisung sleeps like a log, he only wakes up after his fifth alarm goes off. And Felix, well, Felix was an odd mixture of the three of them.

So, in this particular morning, Seungmin stood in front of the stove making some scrambled eggs, not only for himself, but for three other babies who alleged to be 'too sleepy' to even attempt to make their own breakfast. The three sat on their respective stools, blinking slowly and observing Seungmin cooking, in silence, like three children calmly waiting for their mother to serve their meal.

Seungmin sneaks a glance at them once, before shaking his head in disapproval.

"I can't believe you're all older than me yet it's me who has to take care of you." The youngest scoffed.

"You're only a week younger than me and Felix." Jisung scratches his tummy, somnolent.

"Still, you could at least make the effort to pretend to help me."

"Well, it's your fault for knowing how to cook more than three dishes," Felix points out, showcasing his bed hair but maintaining a casual stare, "You brought this on yourself."

"Scrambled eggs is possibly the easiest thing to cook!" Seungmin exclaims with obviousness.

Jisung cackled, "Not if you're Hwang Hyunjin and you cook the egg with the shell on and everything."

A sleepy Hyunjin jolts awake, and reacts offended, "That was one time!"

"A month ago!" Jisung roared back.

Hyunjin huffed and shoved him with one hand, effectively managing to make Jisung fly out of his stool. Felix snorts loudly when Jisung climbs back on, throwing his friend a dirty glare, and Hyunjin gives him a shit-eating grin.

"I know for a fact Seungmin didn't fall for your intellect." Jisung gives him the stink-eye.

"No, he fell for my wooing skills." Hyunjin highlights, humorously.

"Pfft, what wooing skills? You pined over him for like a decade before you accidentally drunk-kissed him." Felix intervenes, narrowing his eyes incredulously.

"I can't stand either of you." Hyunjin exhaled before standing up, rounding the kitchen bar to stand behind his boyfriend and sneak his arms around the maroon-haired male. "The only reason why I haven't moved out yet is because of this cutie right here." He says playfully, burying his nose in Seungmin's hair.

The latter blushed, ducking his head down in an attempt for his bangs to cover his flustered expression.

"Too domestic, I'm nauseated." Jisung fake gags.

"Let them be, it's cute." Felix rolls his eyes at his friend.

"It's not our fault you don't get to have these domestic moments with your boyfriend." Hyunjin jeered at him.

"Yeah well, sadly my current boyfriend wasn't also my best friend when the four of us made the vow to move in together."

"Maybe if you had dated Lix instead of Minho." Seungmin prompts with a snort.

Jisung gapes in sudden realization, "Dating Felix never crossed my mind! Oh my God, I wasted an opportunity."

"And for the matter, I am much more good looking than your man." Felix says as a matter of factly, "But you lost your chance."

"Too late to date you now, you're taken." Jisung points out.

"I was the last one out of the four of us to get into a relationship, you had plenty of time!" Felix gives him an incredulous glare.

"As much as I'm on board with this JiLix thing," Hyunjin interrupts, "Could we talk about this over breakfast? Let's help Minnie set the table, guys." He says, making the other two stand up.

"Yeah, we can talk about our past crushes on each other as well." Jisung says as he puts down four empty glasses on the table, "Am I right, Seungmin?" He says with an insinuating tone, wiggling his eyebrows at the maroon-haired male.

"Oh please I never had a crush on you. Nor Felix. Only Hyunjin." Seungmin scoffs, transferring the food from the pan to the white plates.

"You kissed Felix to make Hyunjin jealous once, though." Jisung comments indignantly.

Hyunjin huffs grumpily at the memory, setting down spoons next to the plates, and Seungmin rolls his eyes as he pours water on everyone's glasses. 

"It was an innocent peck on the lips, and we were eleven. Doesn't even count as a kiss." The maroon-haired male said in defense.

Felix nods in agreement, sitting down, "And besides, Hyunjin used _you_ to make Seungmin jealous once too, so what's your point?" He snickers.

"I never kissed Hyunjin though."

"Thank God," Hyunjin grimaced.

"Excuse me? You _wish_ I would kiss you!"

"Not even in my darkest dreams."

"Tsk, asshole."

Felix and Seungmin laugh at their bickering, sitting down as well. They pass around the salt and pepper silently for a few seconds, before Jisung suddenly wonders out loud.

"Have you ever thought that, probably, in a different dimension, the four of us are dating each other? You know, like a polyamory relationship?"

There's a five-second pause before Felix hummed thoughtfully.

"We have a very weird friendship, you guys. Let's stop meeting."

  
  
  


×××

  
  
  


Splitting chores was definitely difficult. Especially with people who weren't very keen on doing them. Except for Seungmin– who, thank God, was into cleaning– but the other three were messy and unorganized.

Although, it was hilarious when they had to do the cleaning. Imagine Jisung with a bandana like Rambo, a mop in one hand and a bucket of water in the other. Felix with rubber gloves, an apron, and a cleaning spray. Seungmin with a broom and his round-frame glasses dangling from his nose. And Hyunjin with a hairband pushing his bangs back, and a vacuum.

Picture them walking into the living room in slow motion like if they were in an action movie. Picture Felix sneezing continuously due to the dust in the air, Jisung accidentally splashing water on Seungmin, and Seungmin hitting him with his broom as a payback. Hyunjin accidentally vacuuming Jisung's mop, and the four of them panicking when the vacuum wouldn't turn off.

Every Sunday was a whole new spiritual experience and made a tedious chore such as cleaning, fun for everyone.

  
  


×××

  
  


"Gentlemen, it's that time of the week." Felix announces with a serious tone of voice, dramatically turning around. In his hand, he held one of the pro controllers of his Nintendo Switch. Hyunjin, Jisung, and Seungmin exchanged determined gazes between each other.

The momentary silence where they just gave each other competitive stares broke as soon as it formed.

"I want black Yoshi!" Hyunjin shouts.

"I call dibs on Baby Mario!"

"Not fair Jisung, you were Baby Mario last week!" Felix complains.

"Don't care, I claimed him."

"Ji, you know the rules, you can't choose the same character two weeks in a row." Seungmin lectured calmly, eyes trained on the character selection screen and choosing Lemmy Koopa.

"But I called dibs on him first!" Jisung protested. "Come on man, I can't lose! I don't wanna do the dishes this week!"

"When do you ever wanna do the dishes anyway?" Hyunjin derided.

"Don't talk to me like you weren't last week's loser, Hwang." Jisung raises his palm in a 'talk to the hand' demeanor.

Hyunjin chucked a cushion at him with a snarl, "And for _that,_ we are letting Felix have Baby Mario instead of you."

"Ugh, whatever, I'll take Baby Peach then." Jisung settled with a scowl.

"Let's start, guys." Felix said.

He pressed the A button to confirm the map selection, and so, the first race began.

~~~

Thirty minutes of cursing, shoving and insulting later, they were down to their last race, in the final lap.

"Someone threw like four bananas at me, what the fuck!" Jisung yells, angling his body to the right as if that will help his driver go faster.

"Deserve." Felix says mockingly, his Baby Mario drifting smoothly along a sharp curve.

"Yeah well, eat this then!" Jisung scrunched his nose as he used his lightning power-up, causing a collective gasp from his three roommates.

"I lost my triple mushrooms thanks to that!" Felix groans, pressing the Y button to see behind him and whining when he saw Seungmin passing him. "I have never hated you this much, Han Jisung!"

"Ah, fuck! Jinnie is trying to bomb my character!" Seungmin whined, kicking the air in a small tantrum.

"Maybe if you didn't use the Blooper power-up so much I wouldn't have had to use that!" Hyunjin snarled, "You keep slowing me down!"

"Stop being a baby and climb up the rankings then, loser." Seungmin challenged, sticking his tongue out mockingly.

"Oooh, is this a challenge I hear from you, Kim?" Hyunjin smirks, with his gaze fixed on the TV.

"If you can catch up to me, that is," Seungmin taunts with a hint of cockiness, "I'm about to win this race."

"I'm surprised Felix is second place." Jisung asks suddenly, with confusion. "He's usually very competitive with this stuff."

Felix wordlessly ignores him as he continues concentrating on the game. The others notice this, and begin getting nervous, knowing that a quiet Felix meant that he was up to no good.

"He's silent. Why is he silent? Felix is never silent, _why_ is he silent!?" Seungmin repeated in panic while driving for his life as he approached the finish line.

Just as he thought nothing bad would happen, he heard the sound of a shell creeping up behind him. Everything happened in slow motion; a blue spiny shell came crashing down on Seungmin's Lemmy Koopa, making the little character flip three times in the air and halting his speed completely, just as Felix passed him in a flash, therefore winning first place.

"No, NO!" Seungmin stands up and falls forward on his knees, "GODDAMIT!"

"Yes!" Felix jumps in a standing position, pumping his fist in the air, the sudden victory theme playing on his screen.

"Lee _fucking_ Felix, you did not just blue-shell me! YOU DICK!"

"Don't hate the player, hate the game!" Felix said in defense as he dodged one of Seungmin's smacks with a cackle.

And suddenly, the room went dark. Just as Jisung crossed the finish line, claiming his position as the second place, and Hyunjin three centimeters away from winning third, the power ran out. It seemed like the entire block where they lived in had a power outage, considering not only their apartment was void of light, but also the streets outside.

"NOOO! I almost won!" Hyunjin cries out miserably.

Seungmin scoffs. "Shut up, you were third place."

"Still higher than you so that's enough reason to call it a win." Hyunjin smirks and pokes his boyfriend's sides to annoy him further. "You didn't even cross the finish line. Guess you're doing the dishes this week, bub."

"As if that was a punishment for Mr. Clean Freak." said Felix with a snort.

"I want to move out of here." Seungmin groans, plopping down on the couch again with his arms extended.

And then he froze immediately when his hand came in contact with a soft, squishy texture.

"Han Jisung why in the world are you shirtless? _When_ did you even get shirtless?" Seungmin asks, weirded out. He must have undressed in the speed of light.

"I've been shirtless since the second lap." Jisung shrugs. "What, you can't handle my hotness?"

"No, it's because our heater's off, it's like three degrees Celsius in here, and you're going to get sick." Seungmin scolded.

"If you were to sleep in our room, this would be a daily occurrence." Felix adds, "He's naked seventy percent of the time when he gets under his blankets."

"I wear boxers, you liar." Jisung retorts while narrowing his eyes at the lavender-haired male, "Also, remember that I offered Seungmin to be my roommate when we first moved in but he declined because he wanted to be with his _Jinnie_." Jisung mimics Seungmin's voice in an obnoxious tone, "You would think they'd want to have a break from one another once in a while but nope, they wanted to share a bedroom as well. How gross can you get?"

"Me wanting to room with Jinnie was just a plus. You and I aren't, and _will never be_ roommates, because if we were, I would've murdered you already." Seungmin deadpanned. "You're too dirty."

"It's not my fault you're a clean psycho."

"It's not my fault you live like a pig." Seungmin fires back, raising his eyebrow daringly.

"Hyunjin is messy too, but I don't see you complaining about him either." Jisung points with his chin at the tallest. Their eyes adjusted to the darkness and now they can make out their facial expressions.

"For starters, he doesn't stick his lenses to the walls, leaves his dirty underwear on the floor or wears shoes while laying on a bed." Seungmin differs.

Hyunjin visibly gags at the mental image, and Felix sighs wearily, nodding. As Jisung's roommate, he experiences this often, and probably will never get used to it.

"He's just holding back because he knows you'll nag him about it." Jisung accuses.

Hyunjin shrugs nonchalantly. "I did, during the first month. But eventually, I got rid of those habits."

Seungmin turns to look at Jisung with a winning, know-it-all smirk. The other male just groans.

"Oh God, it's true what they say about couples that spend too much time together." Jisung pretends to gag. "You turned him into you!"

Felix cackled loudly while Hyunjin bites his lip trying to suppress a small laugh.

Seungmin snorts, "Says the one who wanted Minho hyung to move in with us. I've would thrown myself out the window if I had to live under the same roof as that idiot."

"You already lived across the hall from that idiot." Hyunjin points out ",He was your neighbor. You were the one who introduced him to us when we were in middle school, remember?" 

"I regret it every night before going to sleep."

"Hey that's my boyfriend you're talking about."

"Yeah, and what about it?"

Jisung gasps and Seungmin laughs at his expression, poking his tummy to let him know he was just playing around. 

"Okay girls, break it up." Felix pats their thighs while chuckling.

"No, let them kill each other. It's the only way we can get entertainment right now." says Hyunjin.

"We could play charades." Felix suggested suddenly, and Hyunjin and Jisung hum, considering it.

"In the darkness?" Seungmin asks his best friends, waiting for one of them to say they were joking. When he received no verbal reply, he knew they were serious about it. Ultimately, he shrugs, giving up. "Eh, what the hell, let's do it."

  
  


×××

  
  


Hyunjin and Jisung were shutting off the lights of their living room and kitchen respectively, as it was time to head to bed already and it had been an exhausting day to everyone, juggling between morning shifts at work and evening classes. Seungmin was showering, and Felix was most likely playing a game on his phone to kill time before falling asleep. Hyunjin and Jisung had finished their homework and showered already, mentally counting down the minutes to plop down on their respective beds to get a very much deserved sleep.

What they didn't expect, though, was to hear a piercing scream from one of the rooms. They both jump in surprise, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Felix?!" Hyunjin screams worriedly, perking up, "What happened?!"

"THERE'S A BUG ON THE WALL!" Felix cries out while running out of his room in his pajamas.

Jisung catches him, holding him tightly and rubbing his arm. "Breathe Lix, it's okay." He instructs soothingly despite Felix's exaggerated wails. "I'm sure it's not that serious."

"Go see it for yourself then!" Felix complains, pushing Jisung into the room without a warning. Hyunjin stands there blankly, not knowing what to say or do, not wanting to get shoved by an unsettled Felix into a room with a potential threat.

Right then, Seungmin dashes out of the bathroom, changed into one of Hyunjin's white t-shirts and some shorts that ended above his knees, his hair damp and the ends of his brown locks still dripping, with a towel around his neck.

"What's going on? Who's hurt?"

"There's a spider in Lix and Sung's room–" Hyunjin informs, turning to look at his boyfriend, and then momentarily forgets about the spider, focusing on Seungmin instead, basking in the way _his_ t-shirt slips off from one of Seungmin's shoulders, showcasing his collarbone. "Well hello you."

As Seungmin chuckles while rolling his eyes, Felix cuffs the back of Hyunjin's head, causing the taller to yelp and rub his nape. He turns to glare at Felix, but Felix was already glaring daggers at him.

"Now is not the time to flirt!" Felix scowls. "There's a venomous spider in my room and we need to do something about it!"

"Stop being dramatic, how do you even know it's venomous?" Hyunjin said defensively, rubbing his head.

"A bug _that_ big can't be friendly!"

"AAAAHH!! That's a fucking tarantula-sized spider right there!" Jisung screams, running out of the bedroom. "I am not going to sleep in there!"

"Hyunjin, kill it!" Felix exclaims in panic.

"No way! I hate bugs!" Hyunjin refuses, frowning, "Killing bugs is Seungmin's job, not mine!"

"I live with a bunch of children," Seungmin murmurs wearily as he rubs his temple, "Fine, bring me the broom."

Felix doesn't think twice before darting to the kitchen and grabbing the old long-handled brush of bristles, also known as their broom– a gift that they inherited from Jisung's mother after moving in. Seungmin grabs it and walks into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

After a good ten minutes, Seungmin comes out again, and the expectant gazes of three pairs of eyes fall upon him.

"... The spider is gone."

Felix, Hyunjin, and Jisung collectively let out a long, relieved sigh.

"Thank God," Felix says, muscles visibly relaxing.

"No, you don't understand," Seungmin purses his lips, and emphasizes again. "The spider is _gone_. It disappeared, I couldn't kill it because I don't know where it went."

There's a prolonged ten-second pause where neither of them dares to move or breathe, before Jisung breaks the silence and says in a monotone voice.

"That's it, we are moving out. Throw the whole apartment away, fuck this." Jisung says decisively as he pushes away a paralyzed Felix off of him, and attempts to make a run to their front door before Seungmin grabs him by the collar of his shirt– almost choking him in the process– but successfully stopping him from running away.

"No, wait, we are still paying this apartment, we can't do that yet."

"Then what do you suggest we do, Seung? The couches are too uncomfortable to sleep on." Felix pouts.

"You guys can just sleep with us in our room." Hyunjin offers casually.

"There's only one bed in your room, we won't fit." Felix raises an eyebrow.

"It's king size. If we sleep close enough, then there won't be a problem." the tallest insists.

"Is this a cuddle party I hear?" Jisung muses, grinning. "The last time all four of us slept in the same bed was when we were in elementary school and we could still fit in a bed without one of us falling off."

"I'm fine with that," Seungmin shrugs, "As long as I don't have to spoon Jisung." He says the last bit with a teasing smile, receiving a middle finger from Jisung, and causing Hyunjin to cackle.

"But what about the spider?" Felix asks, throwing an unsettled look over his shoulder, aimed at the bedroom.

Seungmin puts his hands on both Felix and Jisung's backs, and gently pushed them towards his and Hyunjin's bedroom.

"Jinnie and I will spray some pesticide in the room and close the door. If it's still not dead by tomorrow then I will deal with it again." He reassures the two. "Go to bed, we will go when we're done."

"Thanks, Seung." Felix says in relief, pressing a hand to his chest, and both Jisung and he do as instructed, leaving the couple alone. 

Hyunjin turns around and gives him an amused look, "Is this what it's like to be a parent? Having to kill bugs for them and all that?"

Seungmin sighs, then chuckles, "God I hope our kids are not as cowardly as Jisung and Felix." He looked out of the window while shaking his head.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Hyunjin perking up at that. The action made Seungmin whip his head around to glance at his boyfriend, who was now looking back at him with an indecipherable expression.

"What?" Seungmin asked, observing him.

Hyunjin looks at him endearingly, with such tenderness and warmth that made Seungmin feel taken aback.

"What is it, Jinnie?"

"You said _our_ kids." He murmurs fondly, with a small smile.

Seungmin parted his lips, surprised by his own comment. He didn't think much of it before saying it, but now he realizes what that implied, and is now afraid he scared Hyunjin with it. The hall is quiet for a few seconds.

"I– Well... I didn't mean it like we needed to get kids _now_ or anything," Seungmin blabbers nervously. "I know it's too early for that, I mean we just entered college but—"

Hyunjin shuts him up, pressing his index finger to the other's lips. The maroon-haired male looks at him with wide eyes, while the other just smiles at Seungmin, knowing exactly what the younger wanted to explain, like they can communicate and understand each other without saying a word.

"I know, don't worry." Hyunjin says softly, leaning down to press a kiss on his lips, lingering a bit longer than usual, before separating. "Someday, yeah?"

"... Yeah."

Hyunjin chuckles slightly when he sees red on Seungmin's ears and cheeks, and is reminded why he always loved making Seungmin blush. Loves the sudden nervousness that takes over him, and how his eyes dart to the side when he tries to calm himself, but his colored cheeks always betrayed him and allowed Hyunjin to see through him. Loves being the person that makes Seungmin weak on the knees. Loves getting all kinds of different reactions from him.

He loved Kim Seungmin.

"So, the spider, right?" Hyunjin changes the topic, with a satisfied smile, starting to walk towards where they have a can of pesticide stored.

"Y-Yeah, the spider..." Seungmin says coyly, following him.

  
  


×××

  
  


_The mornings were probably another major negative factor about living with other people._

They all had work around the same time, so deciding turns to see who gets to shower first had been a tough challenge.

There was a time in the beginning, during the first month after moving in, when Hyunjin and Seungmin would shower together to "save time". Felix and Jisung decided it was a terrible idea because, turns out, instead of helping them save time, it only made them take longer to get out. Two boyfriends locked inside in a bathroom together, naked, and probably morning-horny. Felix and Jisung didn't need to be geniuses to know what kind of promiscuous things they did inside there. 

("Couldn't you have chosen a worse time of the day to fuck!? Have some shame at least!" Jisung screamed behind the door in disgust one time.)

Ultimately, the two made sure to never let the couple shower together in the mornings, ever again. So, by Jisung and Felix's request– and much to the couple's dismay– they came up with a showering schedule.

Jisung had to get to work the earliest, followed by Seungmin, then by Felix, and lastly, by Hyunjin. Their shower time has a 10-minute limit as a maximum, ("Be mindful of our water bill!" Felix had said), and by the time Hyunjin would finish showering and leave the bathroom, he'd walk into the kitchen to see Seungmin cooking breakfast on the stove, Jisung putting loaves of bread into the toaster, and Felix pouring juice on everyone's glasses, with some pop song playing on the radio in the background.

It was their daily routine to have breakfast together, considering they spent the rest of the day separated, except for when one of them had a day off, but that was once a week at most. It was a bit difficult to keep up with the tradition, but they always tried their best.

  
  


×××

  
  


_... Sometimes, things don't go as expected._

Jisung slammed the front door so hard that everyone inside the house jumps in surprise, genuinely shocked. Seungmin is sure that even their neighbors next door heard it. Hyunjin and Felix stop playing Just Dance, halting their moves, while Seungmin closed his book, putting it aside on the coffee table. All three of them glance at their roommate with wide, confused eyes.

Jisung walks in, fuming with anger as he mutters unrecognizable words to himself, silently walking towards their kitchen to open the fridge and chug on a beer can. He downs the liquids in less than fifteen seconds and crumbles the empty can in his fist before shoving it into the trash bin. He hears three questions from his worried roommates, one by one.

"Woah there, slow down, what happened?"

"Jisungie are you okay?"

"What's up with you, man?"

He sighs, exasperated.

"Nothing, guys. Just leave me alone." Jisung murmurs. He was in the worst mood possible, and he didn't want to lash out at anyone.

Felix speaks up, "... Minho called earlier, asking if you got home already."

"Tell him I'm not," Jisung scowls, "In fact, don't tell him anything, let him be creative and see what he does."

Felix, Hyunjin, and Seungmin exchange silent, puzzled looks. Hyunjin pauses the game and takes cautious steps towards his friend.

"Did you and Minho get into a fight?"

Jisung exhales. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Why did you guys fight? Did he do something? ... Did _you_ do something?" Hyunjin questioned.

Jisung winced at the last part.

"I seriously don't feel like bringing it up."

"What did you do, Ji?" Seungmin sits up, staring at him in hopes to know what's burdening his friend.

"Nothing. It was nothing. Something stupid."

Seungmin intrudes, "If you talked to us about it we could help–"

"I said drop the fucking topic and mind your business, Seung." Jisung snaps.

Seungmin freezes, and Felix and Hyunjin open their eyes in shock. Regret flashes in Jisung's eyes immediately, but he doesn't say anything else as he tries to dodge the tense silence that clouded the atmosphere by escaping to his room. Hyunjin, however, is having none of it.

He extends his arm, blocking Jisung's escape route.

"Apologize to Seungmin." He says firmly.

Jisung sighs. "Dude, I had a pretty shitty night so please–"

"It's not a valid excuse to talk to your best friend like that, Jisung." Hyunjin growls, "He's just worried about you, we all are!"

"I told you guys I wasn't in the mood to talk and you pushed me to do it!" Jisung yelled, raising his voice.

"None of us _pushed_ you to do anything, he was just trying to help you!" Hyunjin said harshly.

"Move out of the way, Hyunjin. I mean it." Jisung said with an icy tone.

Hyunjin sharpened his glare. No way he was backing off just like that. If he needed to knock some common sense into his friend's head by force, he would do it.

A hand wraps around Hyunjin's bicep before he could even do anything, and the latter directs his cold glare over his shoulder, towards the person who touched him, and instinctively softens at the sight of his boyfriend. The younger gives him a gentle look, as if silently saying 'Let him go, it's alright.'

Hyunjin hesitated, but complied only because it's what Seungmin wanted. The raven-haired male dropped his arm and moved aside begrudgingly. Jisung stood there and gave Seungmin a remorseful yet thankful look before he quickly walked to his room and shut the door behind him, softly this time.

The living room stays silent for a few seconds before Hyunjin groans.

"I was five seconds away from giving him a black-eye." He snarled.

"I know, baby, that's why I stopped you," Seungmin sighs wearily, "Come here." He pulls him along to sit on their couch together.

"Are you okay?" Hyunjin asks gently after watching Seungmin lose himself in his thoughts, staring into space for a whole minute.

"... Yeah, yeah. That was a lot to take in, that's all." Seungmin says, lips pressed into a thin line, consumed by his thoughts.

"I'll get you a glass of water, Minnie." Felix assured before standing up and making his way to the kitchen. In reality, he just wanted to give the couple some time to talk about what had just happened.

"I don't understand, why did you let him talk to you like that?" Hyunjin protested, still agitated.

"I know he didn't mean it, it was just the heat of the moment. He'll come around, I trust Jisung."

Hyunjin exhales, rubbing his face. "I trust him too, but the person that I saw just now wasn't Jisung. Last time he was this angry we stopped talking for months, I'm not sure if I want to go through that again, especially since we live under the same roof now and it will make things difficult for you and Lix–"

“Hey,” Seungmin says softly, pulling Hyunjin's hands away from his face, “Look at me.”

Hyunjin obliges, biting his bottom lip nervously. He expects Seungmin to be upset about the whole situation, reasonably. When he glanced up at Seungmin's face, he finds fondness and comfort, but in his eyes, he sees hurt and pain. Hyunjin wants nothing more than to make it go away.

Seungmin sighs. “It's okay, this is just a dumb fight. By tomorrow everything will be back to normal."

"By tomorrow? I want it to be normal already! I hate seeing you sad."

"I'm not sad about what he said to me,” Seungmin says quietly.

“Why not?”

Seungmin reaches up to stroke Hyunjin’s hair with one hand, the other sneaking around Hyunjin's neck and playing with his ear mindlessly. "Jisung has his flaws as we all do. Plus, he has an explosive temperament, he was bound to have an outburst like that someday. All we can do now is give him space."

Hyunjin’s silent, but he leans into Seungmin’s touch letting him know he's listening, nesting his head between his boyfriend's jaw and shoulder. "See, this is why you're the mom of this quartet."

The corners of Seungmin's mouth quirk up in a smile as he hums amusedly. Hyunjin closes his eyes briefly as he felt the vibration of Seungmin's throat on his cheek.

“You’re not mad that I was about to fight him?” Hyunjin murmurs after awhile.

“Why would I be mad?” Seungmin replies, pulling away slightly just to cup Hyunjin’s face in his hands, thumbing over his cheekbones, “I’m so lucky to have you. Even if you are a little hot-headed and want to fight anyone who treats me wrong.”

"I will never stop doing that. Hope you know it."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Bruce Lee."

Hyunjin laughs at this, nose scrunching adorably. Seungmin smiles at him until his own eyes turn into crescents, laughing along, and the two of them take a minute to revel in the absurdity of the situation. Disagreements were a common occurrence between people who shared a home, and the four of them were no exception. Both Hyunjin and Seungmin know that they'll get past this in a blink of an eye.

When the quiet laughter dies off, there’s only fondness between them. With his legs laying on Hyunjin's lap, Seungmin tightened his arms around his boyfriend's neck before pulling him into a kiss. It’s slow and soft, and Hyunjin melts, pulling him even closer.

~~~

Jisung's feud with Seungmin ended that same day at midnight, when Jisung throws the blankets off of him without waking up Felix on the other side of the room. He tiptoes to escape from the bedroom and takes a few steps through the small hall until he's standing in front of Seungmin and Hyunjin's door.

He uses his index finger to tap the surface until it mimics the sound of a very faint, slow knocking. Jisung knows it won't wake up Hyunjin - he's a heavy sleeper, it will take something stronger than this to wake him up. Seungmin, on the other hand - everyone who's close to him knows that he wakes up at even the smallest sound, which is why he sometimes sleeps with earbuds on, listening to music until his exhaustion takes over. Jisung silently prays that this isn't one of the nights where he uses them before going to sleep.

His prayers were answered the moment the door opens slowly, with a minor creak. Seungmin stares back at him with a hint of surprise in his eyes.

"Sorry for waking you up." Jisung starts sheepishly, fidgeting with his fingers.

Seungmin shakes his head, "I wasn't sleeping. I tried, but couldn't."

Jisung feels like a bigger asshole now. It's been two hours since the four of them 'went to sleep' to their respective rooms, so that meant Seungmin had been lying awake on his bed for two hours. _Two hours._

"Come with me to the living room."

Seungmin nods and both of them walk side by side in silence before sitting down together on the large couch. There's a small gap separating them, like they're just acquaintances having a conversation, and Jisung hates it.

The older proceeds to sigh, before letting his worries out.

"He and I got into a stupid argument, which was mostly my fault, and said hurtful things to each other that made the fight escalate very quickly. And me, being the immature asshole that I am, dig the hole even deeper. It was a mess, it's the first time we've argued seriously " 

"Hm." Seungmin hums, encouraging him to continue.

"And then I come home and I'm questioned about it, and it all just reminded me of how stupid I was so I just let my anger out on you guys, and that wasn't right."

"It's okay, I understand. You wanted to have alone time to vent but instead, we bombarded you with questions and you were overwhelmed. Your outburst was bound to happen."

Jisung sighs, "Still not a valid reason to scream at you. Hyunjin was right. You should've let him punch me right then and there."

"Hyunjin is impulsive, but I don't think he would've punched you."

Jisung gives him a look of disbelief.

"Seungmin, did you forget that he and I got into a fight in eighth grade just because I used my foot to make you trip?" He asks, almost offended. "It was a harmless prank but he got so angry he almost broke my front teeth!"

Seungmin chuckles, vividly recalling that day.

"I remember it. You didn't talk to each other for the remainder of the school year. I always thought it was unfair that it was me who tripped, yet he's the one who fought you because of it."

"He would do anything for you. He fucking adores you, always has." Jisung says softly.

Both are now facing each other, and there's sincerity in Jisung's words.

"You always refused to believe us when we told you he liked you. Even now, after three and a half years of dating him, you still have doubts about yourself." Jisung says, staring at him, "I know that you think he could find someone better than you– and don't you dare lie to my face, Kim Seungmin, I know you damn well." He scolds sternly when he saw Seungmin was about to retort with disagreement.

Seungmin closes his mouth begrudgingly, and Jisung continues.

"You're the only person who can't see how perfect you are for him. And how perfect he is for you. You complement each other so well. Hell, you guys even pretend to disagree just to prove to others that you guys aren't the 'perfect couple who never fights', but that's literally what you guys are. You are soulmates, and I'll be dammed if anyone says otherwise," Jisung grins at the shy expression that Seungmin makes, looking down at the floor.

Seungmin rubs at the back of his neck, where red was creeping up all the way to his ears. As much as Seungmin always liked to put up a strong, confident facade in front of them, he always became weak when it came to talking about Hyunjin. Jisung finds it endearing, but might never admit it out loud. Not to them at least.

"I used to get jealous of your relationship," Jisung murmurs, reminiscing with a grin, "I wanted to have that too, that's why I dated a lot of people in high school, searching for my own perfect half. And when I couldn't, I went to complain to Minho hyung about how my life was pathetic and I had no luck in love."

"Which, ironically, turned out for the best," Seungmin nudges him playfully, "You found out he was the one you were looking for. As sappy as it sounds." Seungmin finishes, a small smile on his face.

Jisung nods with a fond expression, "He was... But now, a year later, I had to ruin it with my big mouth and my explosive temperament. I don't even know why he puts up with my annoying ass." He says dejectedly.

Seungmin frowns deeply at that.

"Okay, now it's my turn to knock some sense into your head," Seungmin sits up, and raises a finger, "First of all, he puts up with your annoying ass because he's disgustingly in love with you. Besides, he's an annoying ass too, you two were made for each other."

"Wow, thanks." He says sarcastically.

"And you're the only person he looks at with stars in his eyes. You're the only thing he talks about when you're not around. And when you're not watching, he stares at you with a lovestruck expression every time."

Jisung looks at him with surprise, and Seungmin grins.

"You both look like fools in love, it's disgusting." Seungmin snorts.

"That doesn't even compare to the amount of cheesiness you and Hyunjin put us through everyday." Jisung elbows him on the rib.

"Nu-uh, you definitely take the cake for cheesiness. You are the one that wrote a fucking song for Minho on Valentine's Day called _Excuse me hyung but do you have a date yet?_ I don't even know why Chan and Changbin even agreed to help you to serenade him in the middle of the damn school hallway."

Jisung winced. "Ugh that was so embarrassing, why did you have to remind me that?"

"It's my job."

Jisung nudges him hard again, and they laugh together, trying to keep their volume down, not wanting to wake up the other two. When they stop, it's silent for a little bit but they remain with small smiles on their faces while looking at each other.

"Thank you, Seung." Jisung says, quietly. "For forgiving me."

"It will take a lot more than a small argument for me to dump your ass. You know that, right?" Seungmin says jokingly as Jisung shoves him playfully. Seungmin grins wider, "Of course I forgive you. You're my stupid best friend after all."

"And you are mine. Can't say the same thing about your boyfriend, though. He won't forgive me that easily."

"Don't even worry about Hyunjin," Seungmin waves a dismissing hand, "He doesn't know it yet, but I'm sure his heart already forgave you. You know he's not the type to hold grudges."

Jisung nods slowly, "So, now that we are cool, can you please go get some rest? I don't wanna be the reason behind your dark circles tomorrow."

"Fine, only if you promise me to call Minho tomorrow."

Jisung nods. "I will drop by his apartment in the morning. As soon as I fix my fuck-up and make sure the love of my life doesn't hate me, I will apologize to Hyunjin afterwards."

Seungmin pats Jisung's head, "Good boy."

Jisung swats his hand away with a whine, receiving another genuine chuckle from Seungmin. They both stand up and walk back to their individual rooms, brushing shoulders as they go. They grinned at each other one last time before closing the doors softly.

Seungmin turns around and walks towards his side of the bed, but before climbing onto the mattress, he suddenly stops and stares at Hyunjin's back for a while, deep in thought.

 _"He would do anything for you. He fucking adores you."_ Jisung's voice echoes in his head.

The younger can't help the smile growing on his face, his heart warming up so much that it almost hurt his chest. He lies down on his side of the bed, sneaking his arm around Hyunjin's waist, pressing his forehead against his nape, and inhales the familiar smell of green apple shampoo and soap, and closes his eyes.

~~~

Seungmin was right about Hyunjin not holding grudges for too long. The cold treatment only lasts about a day and a half, because, in fact, neither of them could stay mad at each other for too long - not the way they did in the past. They were grownups now.

After fixing things with Minho and spending the rest of the morning in the elder's apartment, Jisung returns to their home with a huge grin, and a lovestruck spark in his eyes. That only meant that the apology went well, and things were good between the couple again.

When Jisung tried to apologize to Hyunjin, his emotional side got the best of him and didn't even get to finish his apology speech before he started bawling his eyes out. It's okay, though, because Hyunjin was already on the verge of tears before the other had even begun.

They both hug it out and weep like the emotional crybabies they are. Then they both drag Seungmin, an innocent bystander, into the hug, Jisung embracing him from the front and Hyunjin backhugging his boyfriend as Jisung cried out "I'm so sorry Minnie!!" while he sobbed into his neck, his tears wetting Seungmin's skin. The latter only chuckled and multitasked between rubbing Jisung's back and stroking Hyunjin's hair.

Felix snapped a picture– for blackmail, of course– and then turned around again to continue playing video games on his Switch, murmuring to himself with a fond smile "Glad everything is back to normal again."

  
  


×××

  
  


_And sometimes, your roommate's company is exactly what you need when you're feeling down._

Seungmin shut the door behind him, huffing as he throws his keys and bag on the table. Usually, he would've organized them neatly, but today he wasn't feeling like it.

He was tired. Tired of work, tired of college, tired of having so much responsibility on his shoulders. Being independent does come with a harsh price, and he wishes he could go back in time to warn his younger self about it, instead of thinking so naively 'How hard can it be?'.

"Rough day?" Felix asks from his spot on the couch when Seungmin makes an entrance.

Jisung and Hyunjin are on either side of him, and it looks like the three of them were cuddled up together. Seungmin smiles tiredly at the sight.

The youngest nods, "Extended class. I'm beat, my arms are numb."

"Come here, bestie." Jisung makes grabby hands at him.

Usually, Seungmin would make a remark before doing any kind of physical interaction with Jisung, but today, he was so tired that he didn't even say anything and just walked over to the couch, plopping down next to the shorter male, letting him sneak his arms around his waist and pull him closer.

His stress goes away five minutes later after receiving a shower of kisses from Hyunjin, while Felix and Jisung had successfully managed to make strawberry smoothies for everyone, without making _much_ of a mess– they'll clean it later, both promised Seungmin– and finally, the four of them sit through an entire episode of Game of Thrones.

They collectively fall asleep before the ending credits, snuggled up together.

  
  


×××

  
  


_Today marks their first year of living together._

The quartet decides to throw a small celebration for themselves; they order food from at least six different places, they eat chocolate cheesecake with one lit candle on top of it– and they blow it together– and then they all get drunk to the melody of some Day6 playlist that Seungmin put on.

"For old times' sake." He said as an excuse before blasting the chorus of _Feeling Good_ on the stereo, singing at the top of his lungs and Jisung joining him somewhere in the middle while Hyunjin recorded everything in his phone, laughing out loud, and Felix cheered them on using the flash of his phone as a pretend-lightstick.

It oddly reminds them of their sophomore year in high school when they decided to taste alcohol together for the first time. Seungmin's parents weren't home for the weekend, and Felix stole some beers and soju bottles from his older sister. They got shitfaced so bad that they had to sleep over at Seungmin's for the night because they couldn't walk home. It was also the night where Seungmin learned that Hyunjin had been pining for him for years, and that same night Hyunjin learned how good of a kisser Seungmin was.

It's almost strange how things have changed since then, yet at the same time, it feels like they haven't changed at all.

"I can't believe we were able to stand each other for a whole year." Seungmin says to the ceiling, laying on the carpet with knocked-over beer bottles next to him, cheeks pink and his eyes a little unfocused.

"I didn't even think we were going to last a _month_ together." Felix murmurs, head pressed against the arm of the larger couch of their living room, blinking slowly. The others voice out sounds of agreement at that.

"I love you guys," Jisung slurred in a whiny tone.

"Don't get all emotional on us now, Ji." Hyunjin said with a chuckle, feeling his world spinning a little.

"Sorry, sorry." He chuckles, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm just... thankful. I remember feeling so lost two years ago. I didn't know what I wanted to do after graduating, didn't have a job, didn't have a significant other... I only had you guys." He says, solemnly.

Seungmin sits up, resting his back against the front of the couch as he observes his best friend, listening attentively.

Jisung stared at the ceiling as he continued. "It was difficult... Moving in on our own, away from our families, having to seek jobs to pay the bills and dealing with college at the same time. It's been hard as _fuck,_ but we got here."

"Honestly we deserve a pat on our backs. I think we did amazing, considering how scared we were of growing up." Hyunjin giggled, playing with his necklace mindlessly as he looked at the others.

The other males don't retort anything verbally, but they grin in agreement.

"Should we watch our old graduation video for old times' sake?" Felix pipes up suddenly.

Jisung and Hyunjin widened their eyes curiously. They had forgotten all about that video. Heck, they haven't even _opened_ the tape after they'd received it through the mail, a week after their graduation. 

Seungmin drags a hand across his face, memories coming back to him, "Oh please, I don't wanna remember how our classmates got so drunk to the point of literally breaking a window."

"It doesn't contain the after-party video. That one wasn't sent through mail, it would've been too risky. They attached an email and sent it to the students individually. Our parents would've killed us if they saw _that_ video." Felix replied, wincing. "But the graduation DVD is in my closet, with the photo albums and other stuff. Want to watch it?"

"The whole thing?" Hyunjin raises an eyebrow.

"Nah, only until Seungmin's commencement speech." Felix smirks towards the maroon-haired male.

Seungmin let out a mortified groan, "Felix, no."

"Felix yes." The aforementioned said as he stood up quickly and dashed towards his room, disappearing momentarily.

"… I don't think I'm drunk enough for this, yet." Seungmin grumbles, standing up with a sigh.

"But we're all out of booze," Hyunjin informs, eyeing the pile of empty cans and bottles on their coffee table.

"I'll go get some more from the fridge." Jisung grunts as he stands up too, stumbling his way to the kitchen.

Felix returns two minutes later, inserting the disk into the DVD player, and pressing play instantly. He walks back to his spot on the carpeted floor, resting his back against Jisung's legs, and accepting the beer bottle being handed to him. Hyunjin pulls down Seungmin by the waist to sit on his lap, wrapping his long arms around him. Seungmin accommodated himself by nature, almost as if it were his second home.

The video starts with loud applause from the audience made of teachers, parents, relatives, friends, and of course, the graduates. Their former principal is giving them a welcoming speech before starting the ceremony.

"Gosh, the cameraman is like fifty feet away from us yet Jisung's head sticks out like a sore thumb." Seungmin quips with a lopsided smile. "That's a very bright shade of blue dye."

"Shut up, I can see your red hair from here too." Jisung smacked his shoulder with a scowl. "Oh! I can see Lix's blonde hair."

"Looks more like orange to me." Seungmin hums thoughtfully.

"Did you all secretly agree to dye your hair without telling me? I was the only one out of the four of us who didn't have colored hair." Hyunjin complains, glaring at them.

"It was a bottoms' event only," Jisung smirks, receiving a slap on the shoulder from a bewildered Seungmin and Felix choking on his own spit, with a blush creeping on his freckled cheeks. Jisung whines. "What? It's true!"

"I hate it here." Hyunjin sulks, shrinking down into his seat, by consequence pulling down Seungmin along with him. Felix and Jisung continue talking, suddenly starting a commentary over who was the worst and best dressed that night, and Seungmin grins, shaking his head at their antics. 

Yes, he will admit that his roommates were loud, messy, sometimes neurotic, sometimes too clingy, love to steal clothes, cook without supervision, and expect him to be the responsible one of the quartet, which made him feel burdened at times. But, they were also kind, loving, sometimes selfless, sometimes too caring. Their love for one another, though different kinds of it, was immeasurable.

And the bond that he had with them, he wouldn't change it for the world. Not even if God randomly handed him three perfect roommates on a silver platter in exchange for Hyunjin, Felix and Jisung.

They were his best friends.

And they were his _roommates._

  
  
  


_**Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! English is not my first language, sorry if there were any mistakes 🙏 PLEASE leave kudos and comments, it would mean the world to me 😭! Share your thoughts!
> 
> If u love seungjin, as I do, interact with me on twitter @seungjinseason! (let me know that you are a reader so i can shower you with my love and affection 🥺)
> 
> (update 20.10.20: I removed a certain someone from this story...)


End file.
